Anexo:3ª temporada de MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2012-2013 2013 (Latinoamérica) (26 episodios) |predecesor = Segunda temporada |sucesor = Cuarta temporada }} La tercera temporada de MAD se estrenó en Estados Unidos en 2012 y finalizó en 2013. En Latinoamérica se estrenó en enero de 2013 y finalizo el 18 de diciembre de 2013, esta temporada consistió de 26 episodios de 11 minutos de duración. Esta además fue la última temporada en ser doblada en Sensaciones Sónicas. Reparto base Reparto base de actores recurrentes *Abel Rocha *Alfonso Obregón (ep. 70) *Alejandro Orozco *Alejandro Urbán *Alejandro Villeli *Analiz Sánchez *Andrés García *Angela Villanueva *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Cataño *Carlos Hernández *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Claudia Urbán *Daniel Lacy *Daniel Urbán *Gabriela Guzmán *Gerardo Alonso *Gerardo Reyero *Gerardo Suárez *Gonzalo Curiel *Guillermo Coria *Gustavo Melgarejo *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Héctor Moreno *Igor Cruz *Jahel Morga *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Javier Otero *Juan Antonio Edwards *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Julián Lavat *Luis Fernando Orozco (ep. 72) *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Magda Giner *Manuel Bueno (ep. 74) *Marina Urbán *Martín Soto *Óscar Flores *Patty Urbán *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Ricardo Mendoza *Rossy Aguirre *Sergio Morel Personajes episódicos Episodio #53: La Dama Gigante de Hierro / Criando una Nueva Esperanza (The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope) ''' Trivia *Durante en el segmento '''La dama Gigante de Hierro, la voz de la Dama Gigante de Hierro se escucha en los primeros minutos con su voz normal y en algunas escenas y casi al final del segmento con su voz digitalizada. *Magda Giner repite su papel como Beru Lars después de interpretarla en el redoblaje de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza. Episodio #54: John Carter: Entre Bostezos /''' '''Franklin y Crash (Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash) Episodio #55: Battleship VS Titanic ' '/ Construyendo un Parque Jurásico ' (''Battleship VS Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreations) Trivia *Claudia Urbán repite su papel como Ann Perkins después de doblarla entre la tercera y cuarta temporadas de Construyendo un parque. Ningún otro actor repite su papel, pese a que la serie se dobló en el mismo estudio y muchos también participan en esta serie. Episodio #56: '''Betty Blanco y el Cazador / Asesinos de Mitos en la Antigua Grecia (Betty White and the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters) Trivia *La serie Cazadores de mitos es traducida como "Asesinos de mitos". Episodio #57: Yo Soy Lorax / Circo Familiar Moderno (I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus) Trivia *La película Valiente es mencionada como Valor. Episodio #58: Esto Significa... Guerra de Máquinas ' '/ iCharlie ' (''This Means War Machine / iCharlie) Episodio #59: '''El Artista de las Artes Marciales Mixtas / Aquaman contra la Naturaleza ' (''The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman VS Wild) Trivia *En el segmento "El artista de las Artes Marciales Mixtas" no hay doblaje al español, debido a ser referencia al cine mudo, dejando subtítulos en español en los letreros. Aunque en EUA los letreros son leídos por actores de voz. *Gerardo Reyero volvería a doblar a Aquaman en el videojuego Injustice: Gods Among Us. Episodio #60: '''Los Juegos del Humbre / La Aventura del Popó-seidón ' (The Blunder Games ''/ The Poop-seidon Adventure) Trivia *Por segunda vez, Arturo Castañeda repite su papel como Harry Potter después de haberlo doblado en La piedra filosofal. Episodio #61: 'Los Mediocres ' '/ La Leyenda de Dora ' (Average-ers / The Legend of Dora) Trivia *Gonzalo Curiel repite su papel como Stan Lee después de haberlo doblado en La teoría del Big Bang. Episodio #62: '''Hombres de Negro al Futuro / Pokémon de Interés ' (''Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest) Trivia *Héctor Moreno, quien hizo voces adicionales en Hombres de negro III, participa como el Agente J. *La serie Gravity Falls es traducida literalmente como "La gravedad cae" en el segmento Pokemón de Interés. *Juan Carlos Tinoco repite su papel como Superman después de doblarlo en un corto de Movimiento Cartoon en el 2009. Episodio #63: '''El Diario de un Cobarde Kid Icarus / El Burro de Ajustes ' (''Dairy of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / The Adjustment Burro) Episodio #64: 'Llévandose a Nemo / Eráse una Vez ' (Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon) Trivia *Juan Carlos Tinoco quien fue la voz de Jiggy Bravo en la película Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood, interpreta a Johnny Bravo en el segmento '''Erase una vez. *En este mismo segmento, aparecen varios personajes de series de Cartoon Network, tales son de las series El laboratorio de Dexter, Johnny Bravo, La vaca y el pollito, Samurai Jack, entre otras series, sin embargo, tanto en el idioma original como en el doblaje, ninguna de las voces originales de los personajes de dichas regresaron a interpretar sus personajes, por lo que no hubo necesidad de contactar a sus respectivas voces en español, posiblemente por tratarse de una parodia, y en el caso de Samurai Jack, como dicha serie fue doblada en Venezuela, no hubo necesidad de un doblaje en colaboración para la voz de dicho personaje. *Otro dato destacado del mismo segmento es su adaptación, ya que el título original del mismo es Once Upon a Toon, cuya traducción literal pudo ser Érase una caricatura, ya que el título era también una parodia a la serie Once Upon a Time tal como la parodia, sin embargo, fue traducido a secas como Érase una vez, que es la traducción literal del término "Once Upon a Time", con el cual también se ha llamado a dicha serie en español. Episodio #65: FUERAgascar / DEMONIOS '(''Outtagascar / FIENDS) Trivia *Ricardo Mendoza repite su papel como Burro después de haberlo doblado en el tráiler de Shrek. Sin embargo, no repite su papel de Melman. *No se dobla la canción "Flamable" del episodio 26 de la primera temporada. *Se menciona a Elmer Gruñón con su apellido en inglés (Fudd). Tampoco se respeta su mala pronunciación, dejando todo el segmento sin sentido. Episodio #66: 'La Sorprendente Spider- Minaj ' '/ ¡Vamos, Dragon Ball, Vamos! '(The Amazing Spider-Mina''j ''/ Go, Dragon Ball, Go!) Episodio #67: '''FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan ' (''FrankenWinnie /ParaMorgan) Trivia *Por segunda vez, Juan Carlos Tinoco repite su papel como Hulk después de interpretarlo en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. *El término "Voice-over" es adaptado como "doblaje". Episodio #68: '''Un Caballero de la Noche en el Museo / Una Serie de Juegos Desafortunados, Juegos de Muerte ' (''Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths) Episodio #69: 'Tal Vez me Recuerde / Los Asgardigianos '('' Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans'') Episodio #70: El Le-Pavo de Bourne / PereGRIMM ' (''The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm) Trivia *Alfonso Obregón, quién fue la voz de Bugs Bunny durante la cuarta etapa de Looney Tunes, participa en este episodio como el Pato Lucas. * Gerardo Alonso interpreta al pavo Aaron Giblet con el mismo tono de voz que usa para Banana Joe de la serie El increíble mundo de Gumball. * Este fue, el único episodio donde participa Alfonso Obregón en el doblaje. Episodio #71: ¡Aqui Viene el Doom! / Lavado de Cerebro (Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge) Trivia *Analiz Sánchez quien ella dobló un extra y las voces adicionales en Victorious, participa como Tori Vega. *En el segmento "Tom y Jurado", se menciona a "Mouse M.D." como "El doctor ratón", cuando la parodia fue traducida como "Doctor Mouse, Diagnóstico Médico" en la primera temporada. Episodio #72: Las Navidades de los 4 Fántasticos / Cuello Rojo y Blanco ' (''Fantastic Four Chirstmases / Red & White Collar) Trivia *El segmento "Scroog'd" es traducido como "Avarolandia", "Avaro" y "Tacaño". Episodio #73: '''El Hobbit: Hip Hop / Proyecto: Lunes ' (''Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project) Trivia *El apellido de Bilbo se deja en inglés en lugar de ser traducido como "Bolsón". Episodio #74: '''Lo bueno de ser trepaparedes / Guerreros Shogun normales (The Perks of being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors) Trivia *Arturo Cataño no fue llamado para doblar a Mordecai, pese a haberlo hecho en las dos temporadas anteriores. Fue reemplazado por Sergio Morel, voz de Gene en Un show más. *Daniel Lacy, quién dobló a John Sorrestein en Un show más, interpreta a Rigby en este episodio. También Julián Lavat, que dobló a varios personajes como Chuck, participa como Benson. *Manuel Bueno, quién es la voz de Jermaine de Hora de aventura, participa como Finn. *La película Las ventajas de ser invisible es traducida como "Lo bueno de ser penoso". Episodio #75: Crepúsculo: Rompiendo el pañal / GOllum Sigue (Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON) Trivia *Por segunda vez, el apellido de Bilbo se deja en inglés en lugar de ser traducido como "Bolsón". Episodio #76: La vida de la Rima / Aqui Viene Yogi y Boo Boo (Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo) Trivia *Martín Soto repite su papel de Piscine Molitor "Pi" Patel después de interpretarlo en Una aventura extraordinaria. *En el segmento "Aquí viene Yogi y Boo Boo", Igor Cruz interpreta a todos los personajes en el doblaje, excepto al hombre del principio y a Boo Boo. *La película Una aventura extraordinaria es mencionada como "La vida de Pi", título de esta película en España. Episodio #77: James Bond: Responder a Todos / Randy Savage: Luchador de Noveno Grado (Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler) Trivia *Magda Giner repite su papel de M. Episodio #78: George Washington: Tala Cerezos / Ganar En La Guerra de las Galaxias (George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Enarded Stripes) Trivia: * Es el último episodio doblado en Sensaciones Sónicas. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series de DC Comics